1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector having improved shielding means.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,652 issued to Ju on May 1, 2012 discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of receiving slots for receiving a plurality of contacts, a shielding body disposed on an inner surface of the receiving slot for shielding the contact, and an isolator disposed on the shielding body for preventing the contact from touching the shielding body. The contact comprises a body portion received in the receiving slot and a contacting portion extending upwardly and exposed above the receiving slot for contacting with the chip module. However the shielding body is disposed on the inner surface of the receiving slot and surrounding the body portion of the contact, thus, the shielding body fails to shield the contacting portion so that the EMI (Electromagnetic interference) between the contacting portions has a negative impact on the signal transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.